Dreams Only Last For A Night
by PandaKatie
Summary: All Time Low fanfic. Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson, Two members of the band fall in love, but one is in love with the others girlfriend, while the first one loves a new girl when they meet in a big-brother for bands.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I really really love All Time Low, so I did this Fanfict, please let me know.**

**Ps. any unsigned bands I mention will be real ones, so go look them up on Facebook!**

I woke up, today was going to be amazing, I was going into a big brother style house with loads of bands, and unsigned to the global superstars, the one I was the most excited about was All Time Low. My band where leaving me alone in there, so it was only me to show off what Winter Kiss had. I hoped that everyone wasn't snobbish when it came to unsigned acts.

I couldn't stop jumping around as I packed, every week you had to perform to a crowd to prove why you should stay in the house, of course my band would come for the Friday when that happened, but any other time I was alone. Something I didn't find best pleasing to be truthful.

"This way miss" a man said, directing me into a studio-like place.

I stepped inside with my things, ohmygod.

Standing about 5 feet away was Alex Gaskarth, I felt faint.

Looking around I could see different bands, Paramore, Pretty Reckless (like me only Taylor Momsen was here), Biffy Clyro, and to my surprise and delight a fellow unsigned band Relentless in Love. I waved at the drummer Ryan, he beckoned me and I walked towards them, bags in hand.

I felt strangely humble around these superstars of rock and punk pop.

My band manger Summer had texted me a few moments ago, wishing me luck I guess, she never really got to the point in her texts and this one was going on and on about ep chances etc. I laughed and put my phone away, a few moments later some helpers arrived and took my bags away 'for safe keeping' they told me.

Ryan was laughing with Sean Smith, it turns out that they knew each other, personally I thought they looked really similar expect Ryan was the more cuddly version.

I felt even more nervous as other bands arrived, I was biting my nails- something I'd given up years ago.

"So... Hi?" Zack Merrick said, he'd walked up to me, he looked really nervous, a lot like me I thought, it was also really cute.

"Hi Zack" I smiled

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows your name" I laughed.

"Oh yeah" he shook his head "I'm still not used to it"

I looked at him confused, I guess I never knew what it was like for real musicians, everyone knowing more about you than your own mum did.

I smiled at him and laughed, "I guess it can be a lot worse"

He nodded, I could tell he was uncomfortable so I said, "You know you don't have to talk to me, go back to your band"

He looked at me, strangely, "I'm not uncomfortable, and it's just…."

"Just..?" I prompted

"Nothing, nothing" he said, and then he turned and walked back to his band.

I stood their staring at his retreating figure,

What was that about? I was wondering. Zack Merrick All Time Low bassist just spoke to me, I felt like a young fan-girl, going weak at the knees. I smiled, something's never change.

We were all called, a young woman of about 25 told us about what we were doing, She was called Eliza, and it turned out her dad was a big head-honcho of the Interscope label. If this went well we didn't just have a shot at an ep, we had a shot at being signed to Interscope. The fact made me smile, I'd always wanted to be something within music, and I lived and breathed music since I was 13.

So here were the rules;

You had to do small jobs to earn a share of the daily food handed out,

It was strongly frowned upon if you got 'involved' with another person in the house,

Your band had to perform every Friday to prove to a crowd why you should stay within the house,

No arguments,

Don't try to use this as a chance to join another band,

And mostly behave within the house.

I nodded, these seemed very reasonable, I almost laughed out loud at the 'involved' rule, I wasn't looking for love, and anyway how real would it be?

The house was nice, clean and anything you'd want. I was given first pick of the rooms by everyone as I was 'lonely', I picked one of the smaller rooms, I didn't need anything too huge and I wanted something I could sit down of the desk and write my blog and songs etc. It had a bunk bed, underneath that was a small desk with a cd player and bookcase just above, it had a chest of drawers and a small wardrobe.

I liked it almost instantly, I never was one for large things and I didn't bring that many clothes, I could easily wash them whenever I wished.

I feel asleep listening to the many bands playing music or just relaxing.

This would be a long week until I could see my band.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any bands mentioned, apart from WINTER KISS! **

Early in the morning I felt something tugging at the covers,

"What the hel-" I was cut off by a face leaning over me,

"Hi" it was Jack Barakat, what was he doing here?

I rubbed my eyes, quickly my surroundings became known, I could hear someone playing bass somewhere near my room,

"Zack's playing, wanna come?" Jack asked, smiling

"Why?" I said, after seeing Jack's face fall I felt bad, but I wasn't a morning person.

"Fine" I said, Jack took my arm and dragged me into one of the bedrooms just in front of the bathroom.

I saw loads of eyes on me, I saw the whole of All Time Low's eyes on Jack holding my hand, and I quickly dropped it and sat by myself of the only spare sofa.

I was also aware that everyone else was in normal clothes while I was still wearing my pjs, which were a small top and shorts. I sighed and pulled a blanket from the arm over me.

I sat there listening to Zack play, after awhile Rian joined him, and very soon we had a whole ATL jamming session.

I must've fell asleep as I felt someone gently touching my check,

Faintly I heard "Jack? Why did you drag her out of bed?" It sounded like Alex,

"I don't know…" Jack mumbled.

"Take her back to her room Rian" Someone else said, Zack was my guess,

"No it's okay, I've got her" I felt someone pick me up, my eyes were still closed but I knew it was Alex.

He had a really really warm body. I snuggled closer to him and he carried me across the hall into my room.

"Shh" Alex said, stroking my hair as he placed me on my bed "go to sleep"

I didn't wake up until later that afternoon. After a quick shower I dressed and went downstairs, everyone was up doing something as I stumbled downstairs.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Jack said, skipping over to me,

"Hi" I mumbled, blushing as the memory of Alex's warm body flooded over me.

"So what you plan on doing today?" Jack asked,

I shrugged, looking over at Alex, who was sitting quietly on the sofa-watching me.

I grabbed some food and went upstairs, something was bothering me; but I didn't know what yet.

So I did what I did best when I was upset or brooding, I wrote.

The only problem was I had a writers block, usually my band came and helped me, but right now? I had no one apart form the odd unsigned band who I knew like Relentless in Love or Inner Fortress. So I did the next best thing.

I placed my All Time Low cd on and listened to the lyrics, one of my favourites Jasey Rae came on, it was one of my favourites since I heard ATL, I knew the words off by heart like most of ATL's songs.

I heard a knock,

"Hey?" I heard a voice

I looked down from my bed to see Trace Cyrus from Metro Station standing at my door,

"Hi?" I said, obviously confused,

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

He stepped inside my room, looking around until his eyes fell on the CD player.

"Can I help you?" I asked,

"Yeah, we're doing a sing-a-long downstairs, do you want to come?"

I looked into his eyes, "sure"

So after a quick brush off my hair I was walking downstairs with Trace, I heard Fall Out Boy being played and a girl singing along, I opened the door to see Taylor singing, she looked at us and I smiled encouragingly.

I sat down as everyone had a go, Rob (Relentless in Love) murdered Within Temptations-What Have You Done. Everyone was laughing ,it was a carefree environment was spreading quickly throughout the bands, I was with Joe from Inner Fortress, We'd known each other awhile so I didn't feel quite so lonely.

"Kari should sing" I heard someone say,

I blushed and shook my head but it was too late, Jack grabbed me and pulled me up,

"Please!" I whispered into his ear

"Alex has to sing with her!" Jack said, poking his tongue out at me.

Unemotionally Alex got up and took the other microphone.

Unfortunately the next song to come on was Remembering Sunday.

I saw Jack smiling; he was the one who had chosen this song.

Damn it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any other bands expect WinterKiss. (sad i know)**

The song started, I peeked a glance at Alex, and his face remained blank, nothing.

From behind I heard whispers, I daren't look back or someone would see my face. Then everyone would know that I was secretly feeling something for Alex. Wow, I hadn't even thought about that until now. Yes it's true, I like Alex.

Then the music started, I clung onto my microphone as Alex sung,

'He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, making his way past two in the morning.

He hasn't been sober for days.

Leaning now, into the breeze, remembering sunday he falls to his knees, they had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs.

Now this place seems familiar to him, she pulled on his hand with a devilish grin, she led him upstairs, she led him upstairs… left him dying to get in.

Forgive me, I don't mean to be a bother but, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?

She's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy it seems, I'm gonna ask her to marry me.' Alex looked over at me, my heart stopped.

He continued singing, his eyes burning straight into mine,

'Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff, who could deny these butterflies?

They're filling his gut.

Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces, he pleads, though he tries, but he's only denied and he's dying to get inside.

Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night, I don't mean to be a bother but, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?

She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy it seems I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

The neighbours said she moved away... funny how it rained all day, I didn't think much of it then, but its starting to all make sense.

I can see it now, that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavour to find my whoever, wherever she may be…'

Then it was my turn, I took a deep breath, the lust was building between me and Alex throughout this song, and I didn't want it to end.

'I'm not coming back, (forgive me)

I've done something so terrible I'm terrified to speak, (I'm not calling, I'm not calling), but you'd expect that from me.

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just, (you're driving me crazy I'm) washing you out of my hair and out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world from so many thousands of feet off the ground.

I'm over you know, I'm at home in the clouds and towering over your head.'

Alex had sung the back ground bits, He then finished it off, as the spell still held us close together.

'Well, I guess I'll go home now… I guess I'll go home…'

Clapping surrounded us, but it was nothing more than background music as we looked into each others eyes, breathlessly panting. I could almost taste his lips.

"That was great" he whispered into my ears, leaning the precious few metres between us.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He then kissed me on the cheek and walked to his spot and sat down, I stood there for a moment, eyes wild like his.

Then summoning all my strength I pulled myself away to my seat next to Joe.

I sat there, staring into Alex's brown eyes, everything was in the background, I was vaguely aware of Jack and Ryan doing a duet to Baby by Justin Bieber and everyone else laughing.

After what seemed like hours I went upstairs, going straight into my room, I fell onto my bed, breathing heavily remembering everything that had passed us.

Suddenly a knock started me into reality,

I opened the door to see Alex waiting for me, before I had the time to say something he seized my face and kissed me, causing me to stumble inside my room, bringing him along. I managed to close the door before he pushed me against the wall and began kissing me again.

I came into the house not looking for love, but it looks like I've found it.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**ATL BLESS YOU! : P**

**Once again: I do not own any bands mentioned apart from Winter Kiss**

We broke apart a few moments later, my head was spinning.

"Wow" was all I could manage.

Alex started to leave a line of kisses down my lips to my neck.

I soon forgot everything, only Alex's lips upon mine.

"Shh" Alex murmured from the hollow of my neck.

We fell on my bed, letting the night forget us while we were in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning with the sun against my back.

'I didn't close the blinds last night' I thought idly.

A small murmur brought me back to reality.

I was lying in my bed, with Alex Gaskarth and we both were naked.

"Good morning" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down to the pit of my stomach.

"Hey" I said faintly as he pulled me closer.

I lay across his chest for awhile, in a dream-like-state.

He ran his fingers down my back, it felt weird, but in a nice way.

"I've got to get up" I said finally,

"Nooo! Stay a little while" he said, pulling me from my seat-like-stance straight back to his chest.

I couldn't argue with that kind of logic.

As I'm pretty sure you'll be able to understand, I didn't get much sleep so I fell asleep in his arms once again.

Late that afternoon, (I swear this house is messing up my sleeping patterns) we both got up, I tried to hide when I dressed but Alex moaned about 'seeing everything already' which made me blush no stop. We walked down to the kitchen, I was afraid to touch him. Anyone of these girls could have him if they wanted; I was brown haired, hazel eyed, pale and skinny. Not anything to write home about.

"Your fine" Alex whispered into my ear after we'd sat down eating sandwiches. I couldn't stop touching my hair and looking in a mirror to make sure I looked okay.

I smiled weakly. I couldn't help it.

One thing I did notice was A LOT of the guys were looking at me, and sometimes murmuring things between them.

Taylor came and sat by me, and was trying to talk to me.

"Hey! Kari are you okay?" She said,

"Yeah, just abit…" I trailed off

"Lonely? awwh don't worry I'm lonely too, so lets be lonely together" she smiled, Taylor was actually really really nice, unlike most people said.

"Sure" I laughed.

We ended up going upstairs, to the studio-like room, for practing we were told. But nether of us had anything to practice so we just sat down on the over-stuffed sofas with pads and pens to write lyrics.

"So, what's up with the other guys?" I asked Taylor,

"Ahh, they just like making stupid dares, don't worry about it" she told me,

"Dares about what?"

"Just stupid things like who can kiss the most girls etc. I wouldn't worry about it"

Kiss the most girls? Was there one about sleeping with them too?

How could Alex do that to me?

"Is Alex involved in any?" I asked, trying to keep my face blank,

"Um, I don't think so, why?" she asked, eyeing me with interest.

"No reason, just wondered"

"Hm" was all she said, we got in-depth with our lyric writing. Winter Kiss needed a new song to play on Friday, and that was two days away.

I had a lot to work on.

I had finished of over play-list; I really wanted to play this Bullet For My Valentine song. So I went and asking Matt Tuck,

"Can we please play Last Fight?" I begged,

"Sure" he laughed.

Yes! Our play-list was finished finally!

Now I had to deal with the Alex-Problem.

**Ps. I will not tell you the playlist! You have to read on!**

**I also love reviews SHOUT OUT TO .Saved. and My Friend Summer who also reviewed but I forgot your name. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I suck at long story chapters sorry!**

**to avoid confusetion, Ryan is the drummer of Relentless In Love, Rian is the drummer of All Time Low, sorry if you get confuzzled. :3**

**as per usual, i do not own any covers, people or bands mentioned apart form Winter Kiss and Kari. :P**

I had decided, writing another song for two days time was crazy talk.

The only problem was most of our songs were covers so did that mean I had to keep asking everyone? I mean, yeah we had about three original songs but that was it…

I needed some help, really bad.

I also wanted to see Alex, things had happened so fast, I mean I've only know the guy for two days! I felt like a slut.

I was the girl who at school was the one no one went out with, I'd never had a boyfriend, and now I was sleeping with a famous singer. Okay, I say 'sleeping' I should say 'I have slept' but it makes no difference anymore.

I sighed, someone then knocked at the door.

Rian poked his head round, I could see other Ryan behind him, and I mean it was getting weird, they had the same name (slightly) and they both drummed. Hm.

"Hey, Kari, can we talk to you?" Rian asked,

Why?

"Um, okay" I said, beckoning them into my room.

I was sitting on the only chair by the desk, my writing stuff was out, even though we weren't going to perform a new song, it didn't hurt to write one anyway.

Both Ryan's (**cofused yet?) **looked at me and the desk, then Rian spoke up,

"Look, we don't want to upset you, but has… has…" he paused,

Other Ryan looked at him then me, "Has Alex tried to kiss you?" He said, after it looked like Rian wouldn't go on.

I blushed and didn't say anything.

"I KNEW IT!" Ryan exploded. ".He."

"Why?" I asked, confused,

"He made a bet with Andy"

I froze, "Andy?"

"Black Veil Brides" He waved his hand impenitently,

I didn't say anything; I looked down at my feet, tears springing to my eyes. I knew it.

"I'm sorry" Rian said, they left after that.

I broke down in sobs.

Time passed, it felt like hours, when I heard someone come in my room,

"Hey baby" Alex murmured, kissing up and down my neck.

I still kept quiet.

He continued to kiss my neck, moving up to my face, he turned my face around, kissing me on my lips.

"Don't" I said, pushing him away.

"Why?" he asked,

I looked straight into his eyes, "Just a bet was I?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Really? Why did both Ryan's (Rian's?) come and speak to me huh?"

"Oh god, that was all a joke! Rian knew!"

I got up, moving out of my room,

"Where are you going?" he asked, still clearly pissed.

"To have a bath." I turned to look at him.

"Can I come?"

"No"

I grabbed my bath stuff, and towels, I sank into the bath as it was running, soon I was surrounded my bubbles. It made it seem so normal, it was easy to forget that I was in a house full of bands and that I was falling in love with a completely wrong boy, who so happened to be gorgeous.

I got out, walking into my room, only to be ambushed by the very same guy I was thinking about.

"I love you" he said into my wet hair,

"I love Alexander" I replied,

He looked at me, "You know I go by Alex"

"I know, but you're not getting my point"

"What is your point Kari?" he said, looking genuinely confused,

"I love Alexander, the guy who said all those nice things to me, the guy who isn't in some band, just the ordinary guy, Alex I care about, but he's the funny, girl magnet band guy. I can't compete with that" I said, looking into his burning eyes,

"You can" He said kissing my head, "Now dry your hair?" he laughed.

"Okay" I smiled walking into my room.

I got into my pj's, I felt really good, light headed even. I felt like smiling none stop.

I heard voices outside, who are they?

I padded out, towel drying my hair to see Andy talking to Alex,

"Dude! You did it!" Andy laughed, mock punching Alex's arm,

"Yeah, it was nothing" Alex murmured, looking away,

"I mean, I couldn't have slept with Kari like that! I'll have to think about that next time eh? Well you win the bet; I will go on stage Friday wearing a dress!" He laughed again.

I felt sick, I gasped in shock, they turned to look at me, and Alex's eyes went wide with shock.

I spun around, running into my room, tears streaming down my cheek

I felt dirty and used none of the things he said were true, nothing all lies, nothing. I have nothing.

"Kari!" Alex shouted, banging the door, "Open up!"

I didn't answer.

"Please! It wasn't what it looked like!" Yeah, that line is way over used.

I sat still,

"Please! Yes! At first it was a bet! But then…then I felt something."

"Why should I believe you?" I cried back.

"Because… I love you! Nothing will never change that" He said, his voice thick,

"Not good enough! You barely know me" I said, my voice grew cold.

I walked and opened the door, Alex stood there, eyes bloodshot and puffy, and his hair was a dishevelled mess.

I slapped him, his cheek grew red.

"I. never. Want. To. See. You. Again." I said, closing the door on his face,

I fell onto the door, Slipping down it, I sat against the door, crying.

And that's where I slept for the night.

**OMFG**

**Katie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG :O D: **

**Guys, I love Alex, I'm sorry if this is putting a bad image out of him. PLEASE GIVE MEH SOME HELP! I'm stuck. D:**

**ps. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS. 3**

I woke up the next morning curled up in front of the door. Tears had dried on my chin; I rubbed at it irritably until I saw a note slid under my door.

I read,

Kari,

I love you; I don't care what you say to deny it.

I thought I'd tell you something, my side.

First I have a girlfriend, her names Natasha, I've been with her three months, but I never see her because of touring, then I met you.

It's hard to describe it, but I felt something, then Andy was messing around one night when we were drunk. I agreed, I'm so sorry.

I hope you'll forgive me,

Alexander.

He has a girlfriend? What? I felt so bad, I was a mistress. I ripped up the piece of paper, it fell around like snow.

I had to run to the bathroom to be sick.

"Hey!" My band mates cheered the next day, I slept that day away, I wanted to see friendly faces, and whenever I went downstairs people stared, so I only left my room in desperate times.

I put on a fake smile, I felt physically sick but I didn't say anything, Taylor was the only person who was out here, Ryan, Rian, Joe and Taylor were the only people being nice to me, getting me food and making sure Ale- he was away when I left to bathe, eat etc. it had only been one day but it felt like forever.

We all group hugged, I tried to make myself happy, but I was really miserable.

"So show me the play list!" Maisie (our bassist) smiled,

I handed her the list, it had five songs,

Last Fight- Bullet (cover)

Addiction and her Name-There for Tomorrow (cover)

Lust and all those Other Sins(own song)

Fishing for Gold (Own song)

Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché- Escape the Fate (cover)

"I like it!" Sam, (screamist and guitar)

I smiled, " I wanted something that would get the crowd going, and we're on first"

"Really?" Rose (Drums) laughed, she loved playing first, 'it means if we make mistakes no one can remember it that much, and it's always the one that leaves the most impression' she'd say.

My band and I walked into the practice room.

People came to watch, Bullet came to give us tips on the song, but none of the other bands we were covering were here so we didn't have to worry about disappointing them too.

The line up went like this:

Winter Kiss,

The Blackout

Inner Fortress,

Test This Theory,

Relentless in Love,

Metro Station.,

Bullet For My Valentine,

Pretty Reckless,

All Time Low,

Biffy Clyro,

Paramore.

They had tried to put a mix on the bands, but they'd failed, I knew it was smarter like this.

I sighed and got ready for the show, being first was both a gift and a curse, every band was watching you, and everyone needed something to hype them up.

Everything got stupid sometimes, but I loved gigs and performing.

Our bands manager Summer texted me, wishing me luck.

She was somewhere in the audience I knew.

Then we walked on stage. The whole crowd held their breath.

In the wings I could see Alex.

He blew me a kiss and winked.

My whole stomach felt alive, yet sickly. I turned to face the crowd of hundreds of screaming people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please if anyone has any ideas how Kari can get Alex back, let me know!**

**I dont own anything but my ideas.**

People were chanting, I couldn't hear anything, my heart was pounding, yet I couldn't feel it.

My band started playing; I let myself get into the music. I began singing.

….

….

…

…

….

…

I opened my eyes, it was all over, we'd finished our set, the crowd were amazing, and they were truly brought to life,

"You guys were awesome. I love you all" I shouted to the crowd, throwing myself into it, I then began crowd surfing while singing the last song.

I finally managed to get back onstage shortly before the song ended.

I was smiling so hard.

The first gig we'd ever played to this amount of people had ended in a huge success.

"You were amazing" Matt told us when we'd got off, everyone had loved our covers. I was glad we hadn't messed them up because it'd be seriously embarrassing.

I went down into the crowd during the other bands; everyone was really friendly, welcoming the person who'd given them their first taste of music for the night into their fold.

The mosh pit was immense.

I watched as all the bands came and went, you could see the differences in the music and the crowd's mood. Inner Fortress were loved, so were most of the other unsigned bands, But when All Time Low took the stage I stood still in the centre of the pit, unable to move from fear, and captivated by the lead who held everyone's attention from the moment he spoke.

"Hi guys, this song go out to that girl I love, she knows where she is" Alex's voice broke through the crowd's noise, his eyes locked on me.

They started playing Jasey Rae.

All throughout their performance they only played my all time favourite songs;

Jasey Rae,

Lost in Stereo,

Remembering Sunday,

Shameless,

Painting Flowers,

Memories that fade like photographs.

If he thought this would win me back he was sadly mistaken.

I left the crowd just before they came offstage, I saw Ryan in the wings, and he'd tripped over a wire after Relentless in Love's set. I laughed despite my inner turmoil.

I ran into All Time Low, (Great -.-) but they were missing Alex (yay!)

"Hey! Sleeping beauty!" Jack called, he still wasn't over that nickname.

"Hi guys" I said , trying to smile "Your set was great"

"All your favourite songs right?" Zack asked,

I nodded, how did they know?

"Alex is incredibly nosey" Rian muttered,

"Excuse me, what?" I said, in disbelief

"Alex asked your band what were your favourite All Time Low songs, then he made us play them" Jack said,

"Yeah, it was like 'guys play this now!', we had no clue" Zack sighed,

"And we were like 'why?' and he said 'Kari' and I was-"I cut Rian off,

"Why is he doing this?"

They muttered things about him loving me.

"I can't deal with this" I said as I stalked off.

I found Alex by the bar.

"What are you playing at?" I asked him,

He turned and looked at me in disbelief,

"Huh?" I guessed he was also slightly drunk from the way he slurred

"Playing my favourite songs?"

"Oh, that…" he trailed off, "look I just wanted to show you how much I cared"

"Really? How about leaving me alone? Going away so I never have to see you again?" I was shouting at this point. Suddenly a girl with blonde hair came up to us,

"Hey Alex, thank you for playing all those songs for me," she hugged him "I love you too"

This had to be Natasha. I felt sick.

"Oh hello! I loved your band, so much… zest!" she smiled at me,

Alex looked between us, "Kari, this is Natasha, Natasha this is Kari"

She waved, "Hello"

"I've already heard a lot about you" I said coldly,

She smiled, but it was slightly abit taken aback by my coldness,

"Alex, have you been telling stories again?" she laughed, draping herself over his shoulders and kissing him, I had to turn away I felt like I was a mistress and she still obviously didn't have a clue about any of this.

"Yeah, I'm sure Alex has things to tell you about me too" I said, glaring at him, he went slightly pale.

"Oh, yeah um look Tash" Alex started, I slipped away into the throngs of people before it got serious.

A few seconds later I saw a tear streaked Natasha run through the crowd followed by a drained looking Alex.

Serves him right.

He'd managed to hurt both of us, we both were innocent (I wasn't quite so innocent anymore though) bystanders who'd happened to be there in front of him when he wanted to destroy everything.

I felt bad, Natasha hadn't asked for this, it was mostly my fault that they'd broken up. I needed to get back at Alex somehow, I just had no clue how.

**Katie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's really short but I had to explain the gap between the last chapter and this, bascially Another week has gone by, this is a Saturday**

I woke up the next morning, I quickly got dressed,

Something made me stop half way down the stars, it had been two weeks since I'd entered this house, I've already played two gigs to larger crowds than I could ever dream off, and I'd lost my heart.

I heard some hushed talking downstairs,

"I don't know what to do!" Taylor muttered,

"Well, we've got Kari hardly leaving her room and Alex getting drunk, and when we do see them its like their the walking dead! Does anyone know what went on?" It was Ryan, he sounded upset, and protective.

I walked downstairs, trying to sound quiet as a mouse.

I peeked through the small gab in the door,

Andy, Ryan, Rian, Jack, Zack, Taylor and everyone else within the house apart from Alex and I were there talking. About us.

Andy looked really guilty, apparently I wasn't the only one who saw this.

"Andy? What do you know?" Zack asked, he looked scary, and beefed up.

"well.. me and Alex made this bet about Kari…" he started,

"WHAT?" Taylor burst, go girl power.

"Was this one of the things you did to get her to sleep with one of you" Zack asked,

"Yes." Andy said, looking ashamed,

"Did Alex do it?" Everyone was firing questions,

"Yes" Andy repeated, looking miserable.

I slipped away upstairs, unable to hear anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**I tried different P.O.V's, if you hate it, tell me please!**

**I think I'll finish this off soon, BUT I AM CONSIDERING A SEQUEL, I already have the end plot for this and the new plotline for the sequel, just need an ATL song that would go with it. :3**

**And... I do not own anything but my own ideas, don't steal them.**

Alex P.O.V

I felt like such a dick.

I knew Jack liked Natasha, I'd really hurt him when I went out with her, truthfully I didn't really like her that much, she was just... there. I hoped Jack would get some guts to ask her out, they'd be good together.

I sighed; the whole world looked to be ganging up on me. I knew everyone thought I was a douche, hey I didn't blame them, and I had pretty much fucked up everything to win a bet. I hate my impulsive side…

I walked out my door, straight into Kari, she looked like a bunny caught in headlights, and she quickly ran past me, straight into the next available open door. This had been happening a lot, and the others wondered why I hadn't left my room. To be fair, Kari hadn't much ether from what I had heard when Jack had stayed up to gossip to Hayley. He is such a girl sometimes.

I walked the few steps to the bathroom; I was in desperate need of a bath, something Rian had picked up on when he'd disturbed me.

(FLASHBACK)

"Dude, come on!" Rian pushed me; I was sitting comfortably on the floor in a corner.

"Dude, how about you fuck off?" I asked, running my hair through my hair,

"I'm only trying to help"

"Yeah, I don't need your help!" I paused, "Rian I'm sorry"

"It's okay Alex" He nodded.

I sighed, "Im sorry" I repeated,

"You need a bath as well" Rian said,

"Really? I'm in emotional turmoil and you think a bath will help?"

"Wow, deep man deep"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it"

"Look, just have a bath, then get back to this emotional 'turmoil?'" Rian said as he walked out.

(END FLASHBACK)

I ran the bath, I would've preferred a shower, but the bathroom with a shower in was next to Kari's room. I was already a dick; it didn't have to get worse.

The bath ran quickly and I wallowed in it for awhile listening to Blink-182.

A knock startled me, Jack walked in, I didn't care that much, Jack and I was like brothers. Well scratch that, more like a gay couple.

"Hey" Jack said,

I nodded,

"So tell me, why does everyone think you're a prick?"

I sighed, and told him everything,

"Damn it! Kari is hot! What did you say you spilt up with Tash?"

"Yeah"

"Hm…"

"You should go for it"

"Really?" his mouth dropped open.

"Yes! You liked her too much, don't worry, as long as we have our special moments still I'm cool"

"Nawh thanks lover!" jack hopped over and kissed my cheek.

I laughed, he left.

I got out the bath quickly; I fell asleep on my bed before I'd even got dry.

Kari P.O.V

I walked straight into Alex, I blushed then ran into the next open door, turns out I ran into Jack's room, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" he smiled, jumping across the room to hug me.

"Please stop calling me that!" I pleaded.

"Naa, it's too much fun"

I mumbled and walked away, not before Jack grabbed my waist and hugged me.

"Um, thanks?" I said, still in the air, who knew Jack was so strong?

"Should be" he finally let me go, I ran just encase he decide to ambush me again.

I thought about it, we only had two weeks left (actually more like a week and six days), I would be glad to be home, I also knew Alex would go home to America or go touring, I didn't have to see him again ever.

Even though I thought I hated him, something about that upset me; man I am so screwed up.

I looked down at the song I'd been writing; it looked more like a poem right now.

I wasn't the best at writing songs; I just used emotional experience as a key.

This one about loving someone you hardly knew, it reminded me of Romeo and Juliet, she was 13, yet in one party she knew she'd marry Romeo. The play was actually only four days long.

How could they have been so sure of their love to die for it?

I bet I sound like a freak, but I usually went off on wild emotional moments when I didn't know half of what I was saying.

Back in school I and my friends acted like retards, yet we were the smartest in our whole year. I liked contradictions like that.

How much I miss everyone, my best friend Summer would know what to do, but even though I saw her in the crowd every Friday I just couldn't tell her.

Another thing hit me, this whole series is being filmed, and (apart from our bedrooms) I wonder how much the people at home knew...

They probably thought I was a weirdo, not much had changed then.

I looked in the mirror, I'd lost a lot of weight around the face and my hair was everywhere, it looked like I'd been moshing too much.

I sighed again.

**Katie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**SHORT!**

**The usual, I do not own etc.**

I walked out of the house; finally the four week adventure was over.

I was so glad to be home.

Walking around my flat was amazing, I could do whatever I wanted,; eat too much food, walk around naked, dance in my underwear. I wasn't going to do the last two, but it was nice knowing.

"Welcome home!" my mum threw her arms around me, she didn't say anything about the whole Alex-thing, and he'd been calling and texting non-stop since we left.

I had no idea who gave him my number anyway.

It turns out, everyone knew what happened between us, I couldn't walk down the street without being called a slut, or someone smiling at me and saying he didn't deserve me. Personally I would just rather everyone forgot.

I was sort of happy I did it though, we'd got offers to sign etc. we weren't sure who to go with but we'd finally chosen a RoadRunner. It felt good to be signed; it meant we could get our music out on more of a level than before.

My phone beeped, another missed call from Alex, then about ten texts soon followed. I've given up even trying to read them at all.

"Hey!" someone called, I smiled, and we were filming our video for Something Different,

I was enjoying the feeling of everything.

"So this is the guy who will be in the video!" the director smiled, he was nice looking but nothing special.

Then I saw Alex watching us, it didn't hit me that he might be called like all the other bands to watch us.

Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am thinking about my sequel, and what Alex does, I have started writing this up so I can upload more at a time. :3**

**I do not own anything but my own ideas,please do not steal them.**

**Kari P.O.V,**

Alex kissed the air; I couldn't help sighing, thinking of those lips upon mine…

I blushed and turned away.

"Okay, let's set up the stair-way scene!" The Director called.

(**Lunch omnom)**

Lunch came quickly, I was glad my mouth was uber dry. Everyone came up telling me how good I was, I felt slightly light-headed from all the praise but I tried to not seem big-headed and egoistic.

"Hello" a soft familiar voice said,

I turned to see Alex smiling at me.

"Hi" I said simply,

"You're amazing"

I blushed, "Yeah, well… it's our first video y'know"

"I wasn't talking about the video" He leaned closer, pulling me by the waist.

He kissed me so softly that I seemed to forget everything. He pulled back, eyes wild.

"I'll see you later" he murmured, kissing my forehead,

I watched as Alex walked back over to the over side of the room.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and spun me around

"Hey! Sleeping beauty" Jack laughed,

"Jack! So help me god…" I said, he quickly dropped me.

"You love it really"

Jack moved to hold hands with a blonde girl, who turned to face us, it was Natasha.

She smiled at me; obviously she was over her 'Alex Break-Up'.

"So…. You guys huh?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows,

They both blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah" Natasha said, looking into Jack's eyes. They looked really cute.

"Are you mad… for you know…?"

"I was at first… but I knew me and Alex weren't going anywhere, it was the shock I guess… you can't help who you fall in love with."

I stood there pondering what she said as Jack lent down and kissed her, they both started to giggle like school children, I felt so lonely.

I looked up and saw Alex watching me, he waved but I looked away.

So not the right time Gaskarth.

(Later on)

I collapsed on my bed, today was exhausting. I lay there staring at my posters cluttering my wall. I was home, but something didn't feel quite right. Was it stupid to feel like this? Maybe I was just being picky…

I fell asleep soon after only to be woke up by a text.

It was from Sean Smith,

How does everyone get my number?

_'Hey Kari, its Sean. Fancy coming down to an after-show party?'_

Oh! Yeah! The Blackout was doing a gig in London tonight.

_'Sure'_ I texted back.

_'Do you want to hang backstage during the show?'_ was the reply,

_'Yeah!'_

_'Okay, I'll see you soon.'_

I smiled.

I had the quickest shower ever and got ready, I managed to catch the train (I don't drive *sigh* even though I passed).

I sat there all the way to London trying to ignore the looks of the other commuters, *sigh*.

I arrived only to be jumped by Jack, again.

"HEY!" He shouted, hugging me,

"Hi?" I laughed,

"Don't break her Barakat!" I heard Zack call,

"I won't!" Jack protested, pouting.

"Sure you won't kitty" I laughed.

**Alex P.O.V**

Everyone else was out at The Blackout gig, I didn't want to go. I preferred to 'wallow' as Vinnie called it.

It felt like the new songs were writing themselves, I liked to write, it was like my therapy.

When I saw Kari at the video shoot, I kissed her without her losing it, I felt quite smug about it. How could I have been so stupid?

I thought I'd be able to talk to her without causing anything; but the truth was I'd lost everything.

My friends kept their distance,

I'd lost my respect for myself. It sounds so pathetic and corny but it was so true. Somehow a girl from a small unsigned band had turned my world upside down.

I didn't realise how snobby that sounded until know.

She then ran from me, the rejection wasn't as bad as it was at first, I had gotten used to it.

I guess it was just my luck to be the songwriter, the one most prone to feeling that broke you apart for the art.

I wanted to go back to America at least I was slightly wanted there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry all the different POV's but it really needed different sides of the story,**

**I dont own anything but my band ideas, do not steal them or i shall eat you**

**Kari POV**

The gig was AH-MAS-ING; it felt really good to be around friends even though they'd barely been gone two days.

Jack and Natasha were really cute. They sat together on a chair, just looking into each others eyes; I felt a pang of envy.

At the after-party there were so many people I didn't know but I smiled as fan came up asking for photos etc.

As more alcohol was passed around the louder everyone got. I looked at my phone half-way through the party, it'd been sent earlier.

I opened it without thinking, 'Kari, I'm going back to America, I love you, goodbye Alex'

I stood up shocked, irrationally I thought, was I about to lose him?

Before I could come to my senses, I grabbed my bag and borrowed Zack's rental car (I did actually ask, I didn't steal it). I drove to the airport.

I guessed he'd go to Heathrow; most people did.

I quickly ran through the terminal, a woman at the desk smiled at me,

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at my baggage-less state.

I grabbed my phone, showing her a photo of Alex, (what can I say?), "Have you seen this guy?"

She nodded, "His flight left about an hour ago"

I was too late; or was I?

"When's the next flight out?"

"Tomorrow, 6 o'clock"

"A.M?"

"Yes, want me to book you a ticket?"

"Please"

She smiled and pressed some buttons on the computer, I paid and soon I had my ticket.

"Thank you"

I drove home, I packed quickly; not sure of what to pack so I got a little of everything.

I left a note telling everyone where I was going, and telling Zack that I had left his keys by at the front desk. I only had about two hours at this point.

I tried to wait around but my heart was beating too fast, I couldn't contain myself.

I drove back to the airport.

"Hello" The woman at the desk said, it was a different one than before.

I booked in, "can you give these keys to Zack Merrick when he comes please?" I handed her the keys as she nodded.

I got through the checks and everything, I was on the plane as a song came on, and Leona Lewis- Yesterday came on, ironic much?

Everyone would be able to find my note, I texted Zack to let him know.

We took off, I watched as my home passed under us in a blur of colour.

I was going to a strange country to chase after a guy,

One I haven't forgiven yet.

**Jack POV**

Natasha was sitting on my lap when Zack ran up to us, he was really pale.

"'sup Merrick?" I asked,

"Alex left" I nodded, "then Kari texted me, she's following him"

I choked on my drink, "what?"

"Exactly" he muttered, running off to grab Rian,

For someone who clamed to hate Alex, Kari sure had a funny way of showing it.

**Zack POV**

We all arrived at the airport, too late.

A woman at the desk gave me my keys, leaving us all dumbfounded.

What were we going to do?

**Alex POV**

I touched down in America, I left stupid for leaving –no running- away but I couldn't stay in England

I admit texting Kari wasn't the best idea, but hey! I sorta wanted her to chase after me, but she didn't. The movies lie.

I bet I sound more pathetic than before.

I didn't deal with things like this well.

Some people recognised me, they came up for photos and autographs, I tried to smile for them but in the end I felt useless to my fans, after they left I fell asleep on the bench I was sitting on, the last thing I remember was being carried out to a cab which took me to a hotel.

**Kari POV**

The flight was long, I arrived feeling thoroughly jet-lagged, but I still needed to find Alex.

He wasn't that hard to find it turned out, I had asked around and found out that he'd fallen asleep, they'd sent for a cab which took him to a hotel.

I sighed, as I grabbed a cab, the airport people gave me the address so I gave the paper to the driver who took me there.

In the cab, I felt the full force of how stupid this was, I guessed when I'd done this all I was slightly drunk.

I wish I was smarter with alcohol, since it made me travel half way across the world after a guy.

I arrived at the hotel, I didn't need to ask them about Alex, as soon as someone saw me they grabbed me and took me straight to his room, wow talk about take you straight to your door,

They nicely opened the door for me.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

**You should really listen to Leona Lewis-Yesterday when you read this, it really gives the feeling of Kari. js. :P**

**Katie x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Really short one now, I have to go, but I will upload tomorrow. :3**

**I feel so bad for Alex atm.**

**I do not own anything but my ideas, please if you steal them I will hunt you down and eat you.**

"Kari?" I heard Alex whisper; I turned to see him sitting up on the big bed in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it's me"

He quickly crossed the room and hugged me, "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice muffled in my hair.

"I came to see you" I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm so glad"

He leaned down and kissed me, this time nether of us pulled away.

"I missed you so much" he said,

"Sh" I murmured.

We stood there for a few moments, until Alex decided to close the door; before we could say anything else he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I hate waking up after good dreams. I still did though, I woke up in Alex's arms, his face was peaceful, I smiled, even though I knew this was a mistake, god why did I have to be such a slut?

I crept out of the hotel room feeling dirty.

I got a plane home.

It wasn't until we were up in the air that I started sobbing.

**:o Katie x**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is soo close to the end! 3 3 dont worry, I'm doing a sequel, MY FIRST SEQUEL! 3**

**Okay, I do not own anything but my ideas, steal them I will set Justin Bieber on you**

I refused to see anyone, after awhile they'd all learnt to stay away, Alex still texted- I could hardly blame him, I'd followed him all the way to America and then slept with him and left again, I didn't even know why.

I am such a slut.

To make things even worse the band were being moved by our new label to America, to start recording an ep; then start touring.

I guess it's a distraction, but it also brought me closer to the problem.

I sighed, all my stuff had been already shipped over, we all left tomorrow, but at least I'd be home in November time.

"Goodbye!" My family said for the hundredth time at the airport the next day.

I smiled and hugged my mum.

"Here" Joe said, handing me something,

"What is it?" I said looking; it was a sighed piece of paper from Inner Fortress, declaring me their Biggest Fan. I smiled, "Thanks!"

I would miss everyone.

We all boarded the plane, we had first class seats, and it was a good thing, Maisie likes her space.

I felt slightly better, even though the last time I'd made this trip, it'd been on a more desperate note.

I still had no idea why I did it, but the more I looked back the more I wished to forget it.

(November-3months Later)

We'd been home about a week when someone knocked on my door, I answered to see Jack, Zack and Rian quickly pile into my house.

"Guys?" I said, "What the Hell?"

"Its Thanksgiving!" they cheered together,

"Yeah… in America, not in England!"

"Deal with it" Jack giggled, skipping into my kitchen,

"Where's Natasha?" I asked, Jack blushed a little,

"Um, she's at home"

The guys behind me started laughing, causing Jack to flip them off.

I was so out of the loop.

We spent the next two hours, (I spent, and the others told me what to do) cooking the food, I didn't have much to eat so we improvised.

In the end we had something that resembled a roast chicken dinner. I knew nothing of these American traditions.

We all ate it; cue Jack starting a food fight, which I won.

"Nawhh, Kari your no fun" Jack pouted,

"Just because I won Jack!"

He still pouted,

I ended up washing up while they went through my house, I really needed a shower, and I had cranberry sauce all in my hair.

When I was done I managed to get some of it out, but the rest had dried into my hair. Damn Rian Dawson and his amazing throwing skills.

"Okay it's your surprise!" Zack laughed, pulling me by the hand through the back door into my garden,

"Zack what the he-" I was cut off, standing on a giant parade looking float was Alex, and so was the rest of All Time Low's set.

Zack let go of my hand to join Jack and Rian who were walking up to the float.

It was a performance.

I hate them so much right now.

Alex stood on the float, staring into my eyes, by some kind of compulsion I couldn't look away.

"This is for you" he whispered into the mic.

They started to play Time Bomb.

I ran into my house, unable to hear anything else but the sound of Alex singing.

I still loved him.

That night I cried myself to sleep, while they still played outside.

The next morning they were still playing, I walked downstairs, every step was painful.

I couldn't stop looking out the window, Alex was playing Remembering Sunday, and it brought back so many painful memories.

I tried to get dressed, but half-way through the song I found myself going outside to watch them.

Out of nowhere Zack came and picked me up and carried me to the float, he handed me a mic as the girl's singing bit came one, I sung it, feeling the tension build between me and Alex.

We leaned closer, I soon forgot what I was doing, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

The song ended to applause, I couldn't hear it as we kissed.

**OMFG Katie x**


	15. Epilogue

**This is finally the end, I'm doing a sequel. :D if you have any ideas- message meh kay?**

**I don't own any things but my own ideas, dont take them**

Alex murmured something random in his sleep, causing me to laugh and almost fall out of the bed.

"Hey!" Alex said, catching me,

"Thanks" I smiled as he kissed me on the nose.

It had been two months since the day we finally put aside everything and became something more to each other,

It turns out the reason Natasha wasn't with Jack on Thanksgiving was because she was pregnant. The baby was due in June; they were getting married in April.

Very quickly; everything fell into place,

-Winter Kiss were going on our first major tour,

-All Time Low had a tour at the same time,

- Our E.P got into the charts.

"I have something for you" Alex said, his voice muffled by my hair.

I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"For our two month anniversary!"

Oh, we were celebrating that?

He saw the look on my face and chuckled.

How did I end up with the cutest guy?

Alex handed me a box, I opened it to find a small CD.

"What is it?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"It's our EP, 'Three Words To Dealing With The End'"

"What were they?"

"Probably… I love you" he kissed me passionately.

"Thank you" I whispered,

My gift to him was another kiss.

We left Alex's house a few hours later.

I smiled as we met up with our bands, we'd all moved to America for the foreseeable future.

I still loved England and wanted to live there; Alex just didn't know that yet.

Jack walked up to us, hand in hand with Natasha, she glowed.

I was pleased that we were friends, not exactly close, but I could talk to her.

Jack was being uber protective, I found it hilarious; Jack Barakat finally matures.

Everyone had grown up a lot, All Time Low weren't the stupid-teenage men that they were last year, but still they acted like retards sometimes, hopefully that wont change.

Alex sometimes had moments when he got a little depressed, I tried my hardest to bring him out of them, I knew it was because of his brother; Zack had told me sometimes Alex couldn't deal with it.

I sighed, I would miss him so much on tour, but it was part of what we did, I couldn't have the one without the other, to be honest; I wanted both.

I couldn't regret something many people dreamed about and spent a lot of time trying to achieve it; just like we had, only last year when we were young and foolish.

I laughed as Jack pulled Alex into a big bro-hug.

"Jalex" Natasha muttered, shaking her head laughing.

"Maybe you should have a kid and name it Barakarth?" I chuckled,

She grinned and nodded.

"You know one really famous, sexy, cool dude once said 'Take off your makeup and put down the camera, and take Alex to bed'" Alex said, grabbing me by the waist as soon as we got home.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Awhh, c'mon?" he pleaded, looking out from under his eyelashes.

I shook my head again.

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Damn you Gaskarth"

"You love me really"

"Do I?"

"Yes" he paused to kiss me and drag me off to the bedroom.

"I thought it was my choice?"

"Naa, we're past that" he muttered, kissing my lips then trailing down to my neck.

I sighed and hugged him close.

I snuggled closer to him a few hours later, "I thought the line was 'Take off your makeup and put down the camera, choke on the drama that makes me want to tear up the pictures'"

"It was" he said.

I looked up at him, confused.

"It just didn't have the right ring to it for what I wanted"

"Sure, sure"

He laughed and pulled me closer,

"I love you" He muttered, staring into my eyes.

**Goodbye... for now...**

**Katie x**


End file.
